Overlord Uzumaki
by Vanex
Summary: When Jiraiya tosses Naruto off the cliff, he hits the bottom instead of summoning a toad. Gnarl and the other minions save him and take him to be the new Overlord. Full summary on profile. Warning: Konoha Bashing. Main Pairing: Naruto x Tayuya.
1. Prologue

**Vanex: _Hello all! With the discontinuation of Konoha's F.E.A.R., I decided to put another story in its place. I will say this now, there won't be a harem in this story. Naruto will only have ONE mistress, and if you read the summary, you already know who it is. This is non-negotiable. Now then, let's get to this, shall we?_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Overlord games.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

"_**Tailed Beast Thinking"**_

*Scene Change*

**Prologue**

Gnarl sighs to himself as he looks out the window of the tower. It has been years since there was an official Overlord, as the previous one died, along with his three mistresses. He and Mistress Kelda did leave a daughter behind, which would make her the next Overlord. However, the daughter turned down the position, wanting to live a different life. Thus, hopes for a new reign of evil have diminished.

However, nine months ago, they received a letter from the daughter, saying there was a possibility that they would have a new Overlord. The daughter was pregnant. She didn't say who the father of the child was, but she did tell them where she was. And now, nine months later, Gnarl plans on visiting the place where the daughter is, to be there for the birth of the child and to pass his congratulations to the daughter for becoming a mother.

Gnarl turns to his fellow minions. "It is time. I'm off to the place that our unofficial Overlord will give birth to her child."

One of the minions scratches his head. "How are you going to get there? With the tower in this state and the Heart gone, you can't get there, can you?"

Gnarl scoffs. "Despite the Tower Heart being gone, the Overlord is still linked to it and the rest of the tower. Using that link, I can transport myself to where she is. I must go now."

*Scene Change*

A gateway appears in a clearing. Gnarl emerges from the gateway and looks around himself in disgust. "I hate places like this. Too beautiful and peaceful for my tastes!"

He hears a roar and looks to see a nearby village getting trampled by a giant nine-tailed fox. "Now that is more like it! Lots of chaos! Wait a minute, that's the Kyubi no Yoko! What is he doing here? I need to find the Overlord immediately!" Turning to the gateway, he watches as a smaller one rises next to the large one. Out of the smaller one pops five brown minions. "Come with me! We must find the Overlord and her child!"

*Scene Change*

A beautiful red-haired woman is laying on a bed, cradling her son to her. "Naruto, my baby."

Suddenly, she sees a flash appear in front of her and hears the sound of something large crashing onto the hideout. A second flash occurs and she finds herself and Naruto just outside the now ruined hideout, with the Kyubi being the the large thing mentioned before. The mother and her child are both in the arms of her husband. "Kushina, are you and Naruto okay?"

"We're fine, Minato. Why did you bring the Kyubi here? Why didn't you just send him to the Netherworld? There's no way he can escape from there!"

"You want me to waste such an enormous source of power? The other eight beasts are contained in hosts in the other villages. If they were to learn that we lost the Kyubi, it would make us seem weak, weak enough to be invaded! Thus, I need to create a new host!"

Kushina's eyes widen in horror. "You plan to use Naruto? No, I won't let you!"

"You can't stop me, Kushina. Besides, you didn't question anything when you were made the host."

"Konoha didn't know about how to send anything to the Netherworld at that time!" She notices that Minato is snickering and her eyes widen again in understanding. "They lied."

Minato laughs. "Exactly. We knew how to open a portal to the Netherworld since the days when Konoha was founded! We lied to both you and your predecessor, Mito, about that! It was the best way to insure that you both would willingly become hosts for the fox! I know who you really are, Kushina. I know you are aware that the Dark Tower no longer stands in the Netherworld and hides somewhere in this realm. How do you think it got there?"

Kushina is speechless, her eyes locked in horror as the pieces fall into place in her mind.

"I see you understand. Konoha is responsible for attacking your Dark Tower! In fact, I was the one who led the attack, and was given the position of Fourth Hokage as a result! And now I sired a child with the Overlord! A child that will be turned into the greatest weapon Konoha will have! The Third Hokage will see to it himself, as he is a major contributor to the plan set by the First Hokage all those years ago! Thank you for playing your part in this, Overlord Kushina Uzumaki!"

"You bastard!"

Minato picks up Kushina, who is too weak to fight back. He charges a familiar attack. "Rasengan!" He slams it into her, sending her flying off into the woods. He grins. "And now it is time for the next part of the plan." He looks down at the infant he is carrying. "You'll make your father proud, won't you? You will be the greatest asset to Konoha, my little Naruto."

*Scene Change*

Gnarl and the Browns are approaching where the Kyubi is, when they see someone land near them. They hear her cough and rush over. Gnarl recognizes her immediately. "Mistress!"

Kushina manages to look at him. "Gnarl! You need...to stop them! You need to..."

"Save your strength, Mistress! We'll get you back to the Tower!"

Kushina grabs onto Gnarl. "Shut up and listen to me! They're going to turn my baby into a weapon! They're going to seal the Kyubi inside of him! They're also the ones responsible for the attack on the Tower! You must take vengeance on them! You must save my baby! This is my first and last order as your Overlord!"

Gnarl hesitates for a moment, but then nods. "I understand, my Overlord. What does your child look like? What is his name?"

"His name is..." Kushina says no more, as she falls unconscious. Gnarl turns to the minions. "Take her back to the Tower, immediately! I'm going to try to find the child!"

The minions nod. They pick up Kushina and carry her away.

*Scene Change*

Hiruzen arrives at the location of where Minato is to do the sealing. Minato looks at him as he approaches. "Lord Hiruzen."

"Is everything ready, Minato?"

"Yes. The paralysis seal I placed on the Kyubi will fade soon, but the sealing will be complete before then. I've disposed of Kushina. I now leave the future of Konoha in your wise hands. Do you have a way to prevent Kushina's minions from finding Naruto?"

Hiruzen nods. "Yes." He pulls out a necklace. "This necklace is designed to block the link between Naruto and the Dark Tower. Without that link, those disgusting minions won't be able to find the boy. That way, we will be able to raise him to our ideals without having anything to worry about."

"Good. I'm going to begin the sealing now. Goodbye, Lord Hiruzen."

"Goodbye, Minato Namikaze."

*Scene Change*

Just after the minions take Kushina away, Gnarl sees a flash of light, and the Kyubi vanishes. His eyes widen. "I'd better hurry!"

*Scene Change*

Hiruzen watches as Minato vanishes, now consumed by the Shinigami. He picks up the infant and places the necklace around his neck. He walks back towards the village, carrying the crying child. "And now, the next stage of Konoha's plan to become the dominant power in the world begins."

*Scene Change*

Gnarl arrives at the spot, only to find the ruined hideout. "I'm too late and something is blocking my ability to sense the child! No, I won't give up! It may take years, but I will find the child! No matter what it takes! For now, I must see to Overlord Kushina!" He quickly runs back to the gateway.

**Vanex: _With that, the stage is set for Chapter 1. I'm going to have fun with this, as I had fun playing the Overlord games. See you all next time!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Vanex: _Hello all! Okay, I know I said that the pairing of Naruto x Tayuya was non-negotiable, but someone kindly asked me to add just one other woman and he even stated multiple reasons why. The woman in question is Kushina. To be honest, I did think about what to do with Kushina as I wrote the prologue and making her Naruto's mistress did come to mind. So, it comes down to me deciding whether the pairing will become Naruto x Tayuya x Kushina, or remain Naruto x Tayuya. _**

_**Naruto can technically have more than one mistress, as Overlord II showed us. However, I am going to put my foot down. Adding Kushina will be the only possible alternative that I will explore. Naruto will either have just Tayuya, or both Tayuya and Kushina. The only reason I've even considering adding Kushina is that I was already slightly tempted to add her.**_

_**Regardless, I will be laying the groundwork for the possibility of Kushina being added in the next few chapters. The beauty of this is that even with the groundwork, there is no guarantee that Naruto and Kushina will become romantically involved. So, you won't know if Naruto and Kushina will be romantically involved or not until I make it obvious. You can state your opinions on which direction I should go, but the final decision will fall to me this time. I'm not going to do a poll. I'm not going to put the fate of the pairing in your hands. This time, I will decide.**_

_**Now then, let's get to the chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Overlord games.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

"_**Tailed Beast Thinking"**_

*Scene Change*

**Chapter 1**

Twelve years later...

Naruto sighs as he follows Ebisu away from the hospital. He had gone there to ask Kakashi to train him for his fight against Neji Hyuga, but Kakashi blew him off, opting to train Sasuke instead. Kakashi then revealed that he had selected Ebisu to be Naruto's trainer. This pissed off Naruto, as Ebisu doesn't have that good of a track record with successfully teaching students.

Ebisu leads Naruto to the hot springs. "Now, the first thing I'll teach you is water walking."

*Scene Change*

Gnarl snarls as he slams his fist on the wall. "Twelve years! Twelve years and we still can't find him! How the hell has he been hidden for so long? I know he isn't dead, as the link would have shifted to someone else!" He sighs, before looking over at the nearby bed, upon which a certain woman lay. "I'll find him, Mistress. If it's the last thing I do, I'll find your son."

*Scene Change*

Naruto can't believe his luck. First, he couldn't perform the water-walking and he lost his teacher because of some pervert. Then, the pervert turned out to be Jiraiya of the Sannin. Then, Jiraiya slammed him in the stomach, which somehow gave him the ability to water-walk. Then, Jiraiya started teaching him how to summon toads, but he can't summon anything bigger than Gamakichi. Then, after talking about the second chakra source inside Naruto and Naruto failing to draw upon the second chakra source, Jiraiya knocked Naruto out. Now Naruto wakes up, only to be pushed off the edge of a cliff by Jiraiya.

Jiraiya watches Naruto fall. _'Now, let's see if the power given to you is really meant for you, or not.'_

As Naruto falls he notices one of the bumps sticking out of the cliffside. "If I don't grab this, I'll die!" Quickly summoning his chakra, he manages to snag the bump, only to slide right off and continue his descent.

Jiraiya shakes his head. _'It's useless. The rocks are slippery from the waterfalls. Plus, at that speed, you're not going to stick with a little chakra. Naruto, you have no choice. You have to rely on the Kyubi's chakra.'_

Naruto is still falling. _'At this rate, I'll seriously die!'_ All Naruto can do is watch the bottom come closer and closer, until...

A look of horror appears on Jiraiya's face. _'Oh, Kami! He hit the bottom! I killed Minato's son! Oh, shit! What am I going to do? I know! I'll trick Sarutobi-sensei into believing that Naruto ran off and fell off the cliff himself!'_ With this plan in mind, Jiraiya quickly turns and runs.

Now, when Naruto hit the bottom, a certain necklace hit the ground too. The impact was hard enough for the necklace to completely shatter.

*Scene Change*

Gnarl suddenly perks up. "I can sense him! And his life is fading! Quickly, Minions! We must retrieve our new Overlord before it is too late!"

*Scene Change*

A gateway appears not far from where Naruto is laying. Gnarl emerges from it and quickly summons 5 Browns. "There he is!" They rush over to Naruto and wince when they see the state he is in. "He must have fallen off the cliff! Quickly, we must get him back to the Tower!"

*Scene Change*

Gnarl watches as Doc, the medic minion that Overlord Kushina's father saw fit to create prior to his death, works on Naruto. "Well, Doc? Will he survive?"

Doc nods. "Yes, I believe so. The Kyubi kept him from dying, but his face was horribly damaged and his eyes were destroyed. Luckily, he has a ninja ID on him and using that, I was able to successfully reconstruct his face and eyes."

Gnarl grins. "Excellent. How soon will he wake up?"

The question is answered when they hear Naruto groan. Blue eyes look at the two Minions. "Where am I? Who are you two?"

"Calm down, sire. I am Gnarl. This is Doc. He's the one who healed you. As for where you are, you are at your tower."

"My tower?"

"Yes, sire. You are the child of our previous Overlord and as such, you are to become the next Overlord."

This gets Naruto's attention. "You know my parents?"

"To be honest, I don't know of your father. But, I know your mother, Overlord Kushina Uzumaki, quite well." He gestures over to a nearby bed.

Naruto looks over at the bed and his eyes widen at the woman lying on it. He manages to get up and walk over to the bed. "This is my mom? She's beautiful."

"Yes. She's a rare gem, that's for sure. We were honored to serve her for the brief time that we did."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She was injured the night you were born. We managed to get her back here and heal her, but she slipped into a coma. She's been like that since then. All we can do is hope that she will wake up soon."

Naruto reaches his hand forward and wraps it around Kushina's, taking comfort in the fact that he's finally found one of his parents, even though she's in a coma. But before he could let go, there is a flash of light.

*Scene Change*

Naruto looks around the white void he is in. "What the hell? How did I get here?" He notices something in the distance and walks towards it. It doesn't take him long that what he saw was two chairs.

One of the chairs is occupied by a certain red-head. As he approaches, she looks up at him. Her eyes widen before a a look of joy appears on her face. "Naruto?"

"Mom?" Before he can say anything else, Kushina jumps out of the chair and wraps her arms around him in a hug. Naruto quickly wraps his own arms around her and the two stand there for a few moments, completely content.

Kushina lets go and stand back. "Look at you! You've gotten so handsome!"

"Where are we, Mom? And how are you up and active? You're in a coma."

Kushina frowns and gestures to the second chair. Naruto sits in it and Kushina resumes her place in the first one. "I still am. This place is a bridge between our minds. We are linked, you see. It's all thanks to the Tower Heart. In reality, we're exactly where you saw us before you found yourself here."

"The Tower Heart?"

"You're confused. You must have only recently arrived at the Tower."

"Yes, that Gnarl person said it's my Tower."

"That's right. Due to my incapacitation, you are to be the next Overlord. I can see you're confused. Don't worry, Gnarl will explain everything to you. Whether you choose to become the new Overlord or not will be up to you. Each of us is given the choice. I chose against it, as I wanted to live a different life."

"But Gnarl constantly referred to you as an Overlord."

"That's because the Minions recognize me as an Overlord, despite the fact I never took the position. Besides I actually did give them one order as an Overlord, prior to falling into this coma. That order was for them to find you."

"Then what took them so long? I'm twelve now!"

Kushina shrugs. "You'll have to ask Gnarl. I would do so myself, if I wasn't trapped in a coma."

Naruto nods, before looking around again. "How long do I have before I have to go back?"

"It's probably best if you go back now. But don't worry, you'll be able to come back whenever you want. You just have to make physical contact with my comatose body. We can always talk more at a later time, but right now, you need to learn about the position of the Overlord and what it entails. Gnarl is the best person for the job."

Naruto nods, before being consumed by another flash of light.

*Scene Change*

"Sire? Sire?"

Naruto shakes his head. He's still standing in front of Kushina, holding her hand. He lets go and turns to face Gnarl. "I'm fine."

"What happened, sire? You touched your mother, and then you just froze."

"I was pulled into a dimension between my mind and my mom's. We talked for a while."

"Ah, I hear rumors that Overlords could access a special dimension, via the Tower Heart, but I had no idea if it was true. I assume she was happy to see you?"

"Yes. It's a moment I'll treasure for the rest of my life. Now then, what do I need to know about the position of the Overlord?"

"Very good, sire. I'll begin explaining immediately. I'll start with the history of the previous Overlords."

*Scene Change*

Jiraiya approaches the cliff again, preparing for his "discovery" of the body.

"_What do you mean Naruto's vanished?" Hiruzen glared at Jiraiya._

_Jiraiya scratched his head. "Well, after I took on Naruto as my student from Ebisu, I finished training him to water-walk. Then I allowed him to sign the Toad Contract and we worked on summoning. I fell asleep. When I woke up, he was gone."_

_Hiruzen continued to glare. "In that case, we just have to go find him, don't we? ANBU!"_

_A few ANBU appear. "Yes, sir?"_

"_You will be working along with Jiraiya and myself as we search the entire village and the surrounding land for Naruto Uzumaki._

"_Yes, sir!"_

Jiraiya smirks. _'This is a foolproof plan! I'll "discover" the body and they'll assume that he fell off himself. I'll get punished for neglecting him, but it's better than being executed for murder!'_ He reaches the cliff and looks over. His eyes widen. _'What the? Where's the body? Oh, shit! Did he survive, somehow? If he makes it back, he'll reveal what I did! I've got to find him first and swear him to silence!'_

*Scene Change*

"So, basically, the Overlord is an evil dictator and conqueror?"

"If you want to put it bluntly like that, then yes."

Naruto nods. "Why should I become the new Overlord? I'm not exactly the evil type."

"Ah, but you can learn, sire. It'll take time, but it can be done."

"What about my life in Konoha? I can't just walk away from being a ninja."

Gnarl snarls. "Konoha! Such a disgusting place! It's they're fault your mother couldn't even raise you!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you've wondered why it took my twelve years to find you? It was because of this!" Gnarl holds up the remains of a familiar object.

"My necklace! It must have broken during the fall! But, the Third Hokage told me that it was a gift from my parents before they died."

"He lied. This necklace is designed to block the link between you and the Dark Tower. Without that link, I was unable to find you. They had you wear it for the purpose of preventing me from finding you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you about the reign of your grandfather and that your mother chose to not start a new reign of evil. During the reign of the Third Hokage, they were able to open a portal to the Netherworld, where toe Dark Tower was at the time. They attacked the tower and stole everything, except for the Brown Minion Hive. That is why the Tower is in the state it is in. They even took the Tower Heart itself, but something happened as it was being transported through the portal. It somehow got redirected elsewhere. Once you become the Overlord, we should be able to find it again. Anyway, due to the attack, I moved the Dark Tower back to the Surface World. However, this time I put it in a location that only those we want to come here will be able to come."

"What location?"

"A volcanic region in which intruders will have to find a path around pools of lava. Very dangerous and deadly. Anyway, after the attack, which was led by Minato Namikaze, he was made the Fourth Hokage. Shortly after this, your mother became pregnant. When the time came for you to be born, I followed the link between Kushina and the Tower to Konoha, where I learned that she was betrayed by Konoha. They attempted to kill her and sealed the Kyubi no Yoko inside your body, so that you'll be turned into a weapon for them."

Naruto's eyes widen. "That's why the fox was sealed in me? To make me into a weapon?"

"Yes."

"But, I was told that they had no other option."

"They had another option. They could have sent him to the Netherworld."

Naruto can't believe what he is hearing. A mix of emotions flowed through him. Everything from sadness to anger. He looks at Gnarl. "I've made my decision. I will become your new Overlord."

Gnarl grins. "Excellent! I can't wait to see what evil things you'll do, sire! We will begin your training immediately!"

"There is one thing, though."

The grin drops from Gnarl. "What is it?"

Naruto looks at him with a grin of his own. "I'd still like to participate in the finals of the Chunin Exams. I'll give them a taste of what is to come for them."

The grin returns to Gnarl. "I like your way of thinking, sire. That only gives us a month. We should get started, right away! Come with me."

*Scene Change*

Naruto follows Gnarl into a cavern-like room, which has some sort of pedestal in the middle of the room. There is no ceiling. Instead, it's a giant hole that stretches up high. "Gnarl, what is this room?"

"This is the room in which the Tower Heart is normally kept, sir. As you can see, the Heart is gone. But the room itself is special. Despite the Heart not being here, we can fully solidify the link between you and the Tower. This is the first thing we must do for you to be the Overlord. At the moment the link is weak and as you are aware, easily blocked. All the previous Overlords went through this."

"What do I do?"

"Sit in a meditative position in front of the pedestal."

Naruto does so.

"Good. Now I will begin the ritual which will complete the link." Gnarl's eyes glow brighter as he starts chanting. Naruto's body is surrounded by a blue light. The whole room glows blue, as well. This happens for a few minutes before the glow fades. Gnarl looks at Naruto. "The link is complete sire, however, there is a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"There is a disruption in the link. It is being caused by another presence within your mind."

"You're talking about the Kyubi, right?"

"No. I accounted for the Kyubi's presence when I performed the ritual. There is another presence within your mind. You must go into your mind and confront this presence. It is the only way to get rid of the disruption."

Naruto nods. "How do I get there?"

"Close your eyes. I'll will use my abilities to send you there."

Naruto does so. Gnarl's eyes start glowing bright again.

*Scene Change*

Naruto opens his eyes. He is standing in a sewer. "This is my mind? Then again, with my life, is it really that surprising?" He walks through the twisted passageways, before arriving at a large room with a pair of cage doors on the other side. Trough the bars, Naruto can see giant red eyes. "You're the Kyubi?"

"**And you're my new host. The soon-to-be Overlord Naruto Uzumaki. I must admit, I never thought I would ever be sealed into an Overlord, and especially not two. I'm looking forward to seeing what you will accomplish."**

"Do you know where I can find the presence that Gnarl told me about."

"I'm right here."

Naruto turns, only to see another Naruto. But this one's eyes are different. His sclera are black and his irises are red. "You're me?"

The other Naruto grins. "Yes. I'm you. More specifically, the darker side of your mind. I was formed from the hatred towards Konoha that you constantly cast aside. As such, you can't become the Overlord with a split like this in your mind."

"Are we supposed to fight or something?"

"We could. But I would rather talk. You claim that you want to give Konoha a taste of what is to come, but what do you mean by that exactly? What do you plan on doing to Konoha? Are you going to destroy them? Or are you going to bend them to your will and make them your slaves?"

"Isn't that going to far?"

"I knew it! Your heart just isn't into it! You need to accept me! I have the drive you need to truly be an Overlord and be able to do what must truly be done to Konoha! Look at what they did to you! They made you their puppet, their little weapon! All they care about is using you to destroy your enemies! They don't care about you as a person! And let's not forget how they treated you as a child! Calling you a demon, chasing you down the streets as a mob, burning down your shitty apartment, among other things! And let's not forget what they did to Mom."

Naruto's eyes widen.

"Yes, I can see you are understanding. They used her, too. They made her the host of the Kyubi, so that she would be their weapon! However, they knew she wouldn't be as useful, due to the fact she knew of her heritage and could return to the Tower at any time! So, they opted to use you, instead! They don't deserve mercy! Accept your hatred of Konoha once more and decide their fate!"

Naruto lowers his head. "Yeah, everything you say is right. I now know what I must do. Konoha must pay."

The other Naruto grins. "Konoha must pay." He extends his hand towards Naruto.

Naruto looks at him, before grabbing the other Naruto's hand. They, along with the entire mindscape, start to glow.

*Scene Change*

Gnarl looks at Naruto. "The disruption is gone. How do you feel, sire?"

Naruto stands up, before opening his eyes. The sclera have turned black and the irises have turned red. "I've never felt better, Gnarl. I am now truly ready to learn to become the Overlord."

*Scene Change*

In Kushina's mindscape, she suddenly perks up. "He's made his choice. I can feel it. Naruto will become the new Overlord. I'm so proud of him!" Kushina keeps grinning for a few moments, before pouting. "Now if only I could wake up from this stupid coma!"

**Vanex:_ And now Naruto begins his training to become the Overlord. Having merged with Dark Naruto, Naruto's reign of evil will soon begin! Anyway, the whole bit with Naruto and Kushina talking in that dimension is the groundwork I mentioned before. In the next few chapters, while he is training for the finals, Naruto will also spend time with Kushina. See you all next time!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Vanex: _Hello all! Well, I've reached my decision about the pairing. I know, you all weren't expecting me to decide so soon, right? Anyway, I could reveal my decision now, or keep you in suspense until I reveal it in the story. Some of you will want to know, others will want to wait. So, I'll be fair. If you want to know if Kushina will be a mistress of Naruto alongside Tayuya or not, let me know and I'll tell you via a PM. If you don't, just don't say anything and you'll find out eventually in the story._**

_**Now, on to Chapter 2!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Overlord games.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

"_**Tailed Beast Thinking"**_

*Scene Change*

**Chapter 2**

"Okay, sire. First, I'm going to teach you how to use a weapon. All the previous Overlords wielded weapons. They usually used either swords, maces, or axes. Besides, it would be embarrassing for an Overlord to have to rely on the Minions for all their fights."

"That sounds fine. Which one are you going to teach me to use?"

"That will be your choice, sire. Follow me."

Gnarl leads Naruto to a strange platform. Gnarl steps onto the platform and gestures for Naruto to join him. Once he does so, the platform begins to descend at a fast speed, revealing that it is an elevator. A very fast elevator.

When it came to a stop, Naruto stumbles off and bends over, putting his hands on his knees as he heaves. Gnarl chuckles. "Don't worry, sire. You'll get used to it."

Naruto gives Gnarl a glare, before following him into one of the rooms. "What is this place?"

"This is the Forge, sire. This is where all your weapons and armor will be made. This is also where we'll have you pick the weapon you'll be learning to wield."

Naruto nods, but notices something. "There is something different about this room, compared to the other ones."

Gnarl nods. "Yes, sire. You see, the Dark Tower is mostly on the Surface World, but not all of it. This section, the Forge, is in the Netherworld. I chose to have the Tower built like this, because the Forge Master discovered that weapons and armor made in the Netherworld are more powerful than ones made on the Surface World. Speaking of the Forge Master, here he is now."

A minion walks up to them and bows to Naruto. "Overlord."

Gnarl nods at the minion. "This is Giblet, sire. He's been the Forge Master since the days when your great-grandfather was the Overlord."

Naruto nods at Giblet. "By the way, is the some reason why this room seems incomplete?"

Gnarl nods. "Yes, sire. Like I said, when Konoha attacked the Dark Tower back when it was fully in the Netherworld, they took everything. That includes the Forge Stones which will help you create better weapons and armor. Also, Giblet usually has help from the Red Minions, but their hive was stolen as well. Now, Giblet! Show the Overlord the selection of weapons we currently have!"

"Right away!" Giblet runs over to a switch and flips it. A rack appears with only three weapons on it.

Gnarl nods. "Here is your current selection, sire."

Naruto walks up to the rack and picks up the first weapon.

Gnarl nods. " That is the Minion Axe. A well-balanced weapon for well-balanced carnage."

Naruto swings it for a few seconds, struggling as he does so. He nods and puts the weapon back on the rack. He picks up the second weapon.

Gnarl nods. "That is the Smooth Slicer. The extra-sharp blade cuts through enemies like they are butter, and it's great for circular strikes."

Naruto swings it around with ease before putting it back. He picks up the third weapon.

Gnarl nods. "That is the Mad Batter. You'll be knocking them senseless with that little, evil beauty."

Naruto swings it around, struggling even more than he did with the axe. He puts it back on the rack and picks up the sword again.

Gnarl grins. "You've chosen to wield the Smooth Slicer. Very well, come with me. It is time for you to learn how to use it."

*Scene Change*

The search for Naruto has come up empty. Hiruzen is furious that his weapon has vanished. After sending the ANBU back to their posts, he turns on Jiraiya. "You've messed up, big time. You are confined to this village until further notice and you will be reduced to doing D-Rank missions. Pray that Naruto returns from wherever he vanished to, or you will suffer far more than you can imagine."

Jiraiya gulps and nods before leaving. Hiruzen sighs as he presses the button on the intercom. "Hitomi, please contact Danzo and tell him I need to see him."

*Scene Change*

Naruto pants as he sits on a rock in the training room. Gnarl is very brutal with his training methods. Having to fend yourself against multiple Browns is no small feat, considering that they are very good at melee fighting and Gnarl added one more Minion every five minutes, until there were fifteen of them.

Gnarl grins. "Good, sire. You're learning fast. Now, let's see if we can get you up to thirty minions. After that, we'll push you up to fifty."

*Scene Change*

Kakashi looks at Sasuke. "Good job, Sasuke. You've successfully learned the Chidori. With it, no one will ever dare to doubt the superiority of an Uchiha."

Sasuke smirks.

"Now, we'll work on your speed and strength. I want you to use your Sharingan to copy the taijutsu style I'm using. It's the same one used by Maito Gai and his student, Lee."

*Scene Change*

Naruto is panting as he collapses to the ground. He has made it to thirty Minions. He hisses as he touches the lump on his head, courtesy of Gnarl for trying to cheat with Shadow Clones.

Gnarl clears his throat. "Sire, now that I know you know the Shadow Clone Technique, I have good news for you. With that technique we can speed up your training."

"What do you mean?"

"The Shadow Clone Technique is no ordinary Clone Technique. When a Normal Clone dispels, nothing happens. But when a Shadow Clone dispels, all information he has obtained is sent back to the original. So, if one of your Shadow Clones were to learn a Technique and dispel, you would gain all of his memories of training and know how to use the Technique."

Naruto's eyes widen. "I had no idea of that ability. Wait, Kakashi-sensei knew the Shadow Clone Technique. Does that mean he knew the secret?"

"He most likely did."

This makes Naruto grit his teeth. "That bastard! He could have told me the entire time! But no, he was probably trying to hold me back, just because I'm the host of the Kyubi!"

"That is a strong possibility, sire."

"I'll show him by becoming stronger than his precious Uchiha! Gnarl, what do you need me to do?"

"Make three groups of ten Shadow Clones."

Naruto does so.

"Good. Now, two groups will go work on chakra control. Thanks to being the Kyubi's host, your chakra is harder to control than the average ninja. They will do all the exercises from wall climbing to kunai balancing. I will teach the third group how to access your Mana. That way, you won't be limited to just ninja techniques. Spells are similar, except they don't require handsigns, and require Mana instead of Chakra. Those that have the Sharingan can't copy spells."

Naruto and his clones grin at the thought.

"In the meantime, sire, you will be continuing your sword training until you can hold off fifty Minions. Shadow Clones can't help you here, as physical training isn't transferred back."

Naruto nods. "I understand."

"Good. Follow me, clones, and we'll get to work."

The clones follow Gnarl out of the room. Naruto takes a deep breath before raising his sword again. "Let's do this!"

*Scene Change*

After his training for the day, Naruto heads down to the med bay. He pulls up a chair next to Kushina's bed and grabs her hand. Almost instantly, he finds himself in that white void. Kushina is there, sitting in one of the two chairs. She jumps up and hugs Naruto, before the two sit in the chairs.

"I chose to become the Overlord, Mom."

"I know, Naruto. I knew from the moment you completed the link between you and the Tower. I'm proud of you. You'll be a great Overlord. But I have to say, something is different about you, Naruto. Something's changed since you came here last."

Naruto nods and his eyes change into his Dark eyes. "Yeah, there was a problem with the ritual. Apparently, my mind was divided between my Light and Dark halves. The two of us had to resolve our issues and merge. I got these eyes as a result, plus I've fully regained my hatred towards Konoha for what they did to both you and me."

"Be careful to not let that hatred control your life."

"I know. That's one of things that my Light half has. Thanks to him, I focus on more than just Konoha. I have other priorities, besides destroying Konoha."

Kushina nods. "Good. That is an important key in being an Overlord. You have to keep your priorities straight. Considering the state of the Dark Tower, once your training is complete, your first task will be on restoring the Tower itself. The more restored it is, the more powerful you'll become. Plus, there are more rooms in the tower, than you can access at the moment. Those rooms will help you in different ways as you bring the world under your control."

Naruto nods.

"Now then, being stuck in this coma caused me to miss out on your life up until now. Tell me about your life in Konoha."

Naruto shifts uncomfortably, knowing that Kushina is NOT going to like what she is about to hear. "Oh, boy. Where do I begin?"

*Scene Change*

Danzo is sitting in his ROOT office, furious at what he learned from Hiruzen, concerning Naruto. "Of all the people to mess this up, it had to be Jiraiya!" Danzo sighs, thinking of the orders he received from Hiruzen. Since Hiruzen can't continue the search with his regular ANBU, it's up to Danzo to take care of the missing Naruto.

There is a knock at the door. The door opens and one of Danzo's ROOT ANBU enters the room. "You summoned me, Lord Danzo?"

"Yes. I have a mission for the entire ROOT Organization. The Kyubi Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki, has vanished. The Hokage and the regular ANBU have not been able to find him. You are to locate the wayward Jinchuriki and bring him back to Konoha. He is vital in our efforts to becoming the most powerful nation in the world. Pass along these orders to everyone."

"I understand, Lord Danzo."

*Scene Change*

Kushina is pissed. No, she's beyond pissed. How dare they? They really think they are right to abuse Naruto for being the Kyubi host? Oh, Kushina is looking forward to seeing what Naruto will do when he is ready to get his revenge on Konoha.

Naruto feels uncomfortable at the look on Kushina's face. "Mom?"

"Naruto stand up in front of my chair."

There's something in the tone of her voice that let's Naruto know he shouldn't even think of disobeying her. He quickly gets up and stands in front of her.

"Turn around."

Naruto does so. The moment his back is to her, he feels something grab him and looks down to see that it's Kushina's hands. Before he can do anything, he is pulled down onto her lap. The next thing Naruto knows, Kushina's arms are wrapped around him, holding him tight against her. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry, Naruto. I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

He can feel her trembling. He suddenly feels something wet hit his shoulder and realizes she's crying. Naruto doesn't say anything. He just puts his hands on top of Kushina's and sits there, letting her pour out her anguish.

**Vanex: _Another chapter done, ending with Kushina crying while holding Naruto. Is it just a mother's anguish? Or is it the first sign of unknown deeper feelings? See you all next time!_**


End file.
